Tinggi VS Pendek
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Bagaimana jika Ichigo dan Rukia saling membandingkan keuntungan dan kerugian mempunyai tubuh tinggi maupun pendek? IchiRuki Fic, just a short fic, mind to RnR?


Tinggi VS Pendek

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo.

Pairing : Just IchiRuki

Rated;Genre: T ; Romance/Friendship

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran, ceritanyaa ga jelas, abal, aneh, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain-lain.

Summary : Bagaimana jika Ichigo dan Rukia saling membandingkan keuntungan dan kerugian mempunyai tubuh tinggi maupun pendek?

non

non

non

Yonde Kudasai Minna

non

non

non

Bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit malam hari ini. Menemani bulan yang sendirian. Bulan yang senang karena ada yang menemaninya malam ini menampakkan sinar putihnya yang terang ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Jadi malam ini, tidak terlalu gelap. Tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya.

Di sebuah rumah sekaligus klinik di kota Karakura, seorang lelaki berambut orange sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung tugas yang di kerjakannya sangat banyak. Tugas Sejarah yang harus menyuruh lelaki bermata cokelat ini membuat makalah. Belum lagi tugas fisika dan kimia. Dan harus di kumpulkan besok. Akkhhh… menyebalkan pikirnya.

Kenapa dia baru mengerjakan tugas ini sekarang? Tugasnya sebagai dewa kematian atau bahasa kerennya shinigami selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya tidak di beri waktu sedetik pun untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki ini stress tujuh turunan. Bayangkan saja tugas seabrek ini, siapa yang bakalan tidak stress.

Brakk…

Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka. Suara dentuman pintu yang sangat keras membuat lelaki ini terkejut. Langsung saja dia oleng dan jatuh dari kursi.

"Hahahaha…."

Ketawa ini dan suara ini. Ichigo sangat mengenal suara memaukkan ini. Suara cempreng.

"Kurang ajar kamu Rukia, bisa tidak sih membuka pintu itu dengan cara manusia normal, atau jangan-jangan kamu sudah tidak normal ya?" tanya Ichigo yang lngsung di hadiahi tinju maut di kepalanya oleh Rukia.

"Kamu yang kurang ajar, berani mengatakan aku manusia tidak normal!"

Ichigo hanya meringis kesakitan. Sungguh hebat tinju perempuan bermata violet itu, walaupun badannya kecil nan mungil, soal kekuatan- jangan di anggap remeh.

"Tapi kamu memang tidak normal Rukia, kamu itu cewek stress yang sangat bodoh," balas Ichigo tanpa tahu apa akibat perbuatannya. Langsung saja Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Ichigo kembali menghadiahi tinju yang sakitnya dua kali lipat.

"Yang benar saja, kenapa kamu memukulku lagi Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia hanya memasang wajah horror.

"Masih nanya lagi. Kamu gak sadar ucapanmu tadi hah!" gertak Rukia. Kedutan di dahi Ichigo yang sudah banyak pun semakin bertambah banyak.

"Gak, cewek gila."

Rukia yang nama lengkapnya Rukia Kuchiki ini semakin kesal akan ucapan partnernya dalam membasmi hollow. Manusia bodoh pikirnya.

"Oh ya lagian kalau aku gila, kenapa kamu nyambung ya ngomong sama aku. Kan setahuku manusia waras gak nyambung kalau ngomong sama orang gila. Dan intinya berarti kamu juga gila seperti aku, kepala jeruk bodoh."

Skakmat! Ichigo terdiam. Perkataan Rukia menyudutkannya. Rukia tersenyum penuh arti. Jelas artinya kemenangan. Namun bukan Ichigo namanaya kalau kalah dalam beradu argumen.

"Apa kamu bilang, dasar midget!" balas Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Kepala jerk busuk!"

"Midget!"

"Kepala Jeruk!"

"Midget!"

"Akkhhh sudah cukup!" Rukia akhirnya berteriak. Frustasi akan pertengkarannya dengan Ichigo yang pasti tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Biar aja aku pendek. Pendek kan banyak keuntungannya," kata Rukia yang langsung mendapat hadiah, ketawa Ichigo.

"Hahaha…." Ichigo terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Wajah mulus Rukia pun memerah karena malu.

"Memang apa keuntungannya. Jelas tubuh tinggi seperti aku ini yang banyak keuntungannya. Badan sekecil kamu mah, di tendang saja sudah pasti terbang, hahahaha…" wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Emosi mulai memuncak dan menuju ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Ya ada lah, contohnya seperti bisa melewati kerumunan banyak orang dengan mudah. Terus itu gampang bersembunyi. Lagian punya tubuh mungil dan pendek seperti aku ini kan imut dan manis," Rukia menyudahi penjelasannya tentang enaknya mempunyai tubuh pendek. Ichigo hanya tersenyum menyeringai plus mengejek.

"Hah cuma segitu. Nah coba kamu dengarkan ya kelebihan orang tinggi," kata Ichigo sambil menegakkan badanya, layaknya orang sombong, "orang tinggi itu bisa mengambil barang yang tinggi tanpa bantuan orang lain. Kemudian larinya lebih cepat. Gampang melakukan lompat jauh. Terlihat keren. Bisa menjadi model juga lagian."

Rukia hanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Ichigo. Segitu banggannya kah menjadi orang tinggi?

"Hey kalau menjadi model orang pendek juga bisa kan. Capcay deh," balas Rukia sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi.

"Apaan itu 'capcay deh'?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak mengerti tentang kata yang abstrak itu.

"Yeh masa gak tahu sih, itu artinya sama dengan 'cape deh'," balas Rukia. Ichigo langsung sweatdrop.

'Kenapa nama makanan Cina bisa di plesetin begitu. Dasar cewek aneh,' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela kamar Ichigo menjadi teman mereka saat ini. Di ikuti suara gemerisik pohon. Menenangkan- walaupun agak menyeramkan.

"Oh masa…" perempuan yang memilikki tinggi 144 cm itu membuka suara, "tapi pasti juga ada kekuranggan orang bertubuh tinggi kan. Karena segala sesuatu itu tidak ada yang sempurna."

Ichigo terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan Rukia. Memang benar segala sesuatu hal yang ada di dunia ini tidaklah sempurna. Di tatapnya kedua bola mata violet Rukia.

"Emangnya apa coba," tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Eum, orang tinggi itu tidak bisa bersembunyi dengan mudah. Misalnya nih kamu menjadi penjahat kelas kakap, ya tapi mukamu memang cocok dengan mereka, apalagi kakapnya," Ichigo langsung memambah kedutan di dahinya, "kamu pasti akan gampang di tangkap, apalagi rambut jeruk nyentrikmu itu," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Hem…" Ichigo memasang wajah horror. Aura di kamarnya berubah. Sedikit menusuk. Namun bukan Rukia namanya kalau takut dengan Ichigo. Rukia malah asyik mengambil boneka chappynya.

"Hahaha, wajahmu semakin jelek. Sudah jelek tambah jelek," Rukia tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang manyun itu. Kayak ikan gembung yang lagi magap-magap.

"Dasar. Hei tapi lebih banyak kekurangan orang pendek tahu. Contohnya seperti ini."

Ichigo lansung merebut boneka chappy yang semenjak tadi di pegang oleh Rukia. Rukia langsung saka berdiri dan berusaha mengambil boneka tersebut.

"Kembalikkan boneka chappyku, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia pun mengertak lelaki yang memilikki tinggi 174 cm itu. Ichigo memasang senyum menyeringai. Asyik sekali pikirnya.

"Nah sekarang kamu tahu kan apa maksudku Rukia? Orang pendek tidak bisa menang melawan orang tinggi. Dan ini contoh keduanya."

Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia ke tembok dinding kamarnya. Rukia otomatis termundur ke belakang karena sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Boneka chappy Rukia yang berwarna putih di lempar Ichigo ke tempat tidurnya. Ichigo menggunakan kedua tanggannya untuk mengurung Rukia. Wajah Rukia otomatis berubah warna menjadi merah.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia. Membisikkan beberapa kata.

"Nah Rukia, kamu tidak akan bisa mengelak."

Setelah mengatakan beberapa kata di atas, Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia. Rukia terkejut. Kedua mata violetnya melebar.

'Ichigo, me-men… ciumku?" tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia terdiam. Otaknya menyuruhnya mendorong lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya ini. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya berkata agar Rukia menikmati ciuman ini. Otak dan hati Rukia saling bertarung, mencoba memenangkan sang majikkan. Rukia memutuskan…

Mengikuti kata hatinya.

Rukia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Ichigo. Ichigo pun juga melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Rukia.

Lama mereka menikmati ciuman itu, sampai kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka berhenti. Ichigo melepaskan Rukia. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

Cokelat bertemu violet.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menenangkan reaksi hormon di dalam diri mereka yang sempat bergejolak.

"Nah, contoh yang kedua, aku bisa menciummu kapan saja yang aku mau."

Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai. Wajah Rukia yang merah semakin memerah. Memang benar kedua contoh ini. Tapi contoh yang pertama merugikannya, yang satu, lain lagi ceritanya.

"Ya kuakui kedua contoh tadi merugikanku," Rukia mengalah. Ichigo semakin senang dengan ucapan Rukia.

"Oh ya, jangan bilang kamu menikmati ciumanku tadi, hemmm…"

Wajah Rukia memerah. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Ichigo tadi. Dia menikmatinya. Namun gadis berambut hitam pendek ini tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Dasar kamu ini!" kata Rukia yang langsung mengejar Ichigo.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Di sekolah keesokkan harinya.

"Mana tugasmu, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo terdiam. Tugas kemarin yang seharusnya di kerjakannya pun menjadi terbengkalai. Karena di kejar Rukia, dia pun kelelahan dan tertidur.

'Awas saja nanti tu cebol,' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OWARI

Ya sampai di sini ceritanya. Hana yakin seyakin-yakinnya nih fic jelek banget.

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai dan para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Hana akan menerima dengan senang hati ^ ^

Nee, mind to review this story?


End file.
